Darkness Calls
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: A boat ride leads to something more! Rated M for content, also Yaoi, don't like, don't read! :)


Darkness Calls  
Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! :D I've been busy, so I haven't really been up to writing, but now I'm back! Yaaaay! Lol, but ya, this is a request from a friend and I will be putting myself in the story this time! It's something new, also! This is my first story that is placed in Sinnoh! So ya, on with the story!

My name is Brendan, and this is the story of me, and my good friend, when we first met. I was walking down the streets of Canalave City after just arriving. I sighed in relief when I finally got there, but sighed in dismay when I saw it was night when I got there. I stopped in the middle of my walk when I saw a small black boat that had a faded sign that read "Boat Rides To New Moon Island". I smiled and quickly ran to the boat expecting a captain, but I didn't find one. I look at the dock and saw the rope was so old and ready to break. "Whoa, I should take care of that before it drifts away!" I climbed in the small boat and as I tried to pull the rope, it broke in 2. I gasped "Whoa, it must have been older than I thought!" I sighed and found the oars and figured, while I was on the boat, I might as well take a little trip to this island.

I placed the oars in the water and started row, though I saw the strangest thing. As I started to row, I saw a path of lights, guiding me to the island. I followed it but as I got closer, chills ran up my spine, but I ignored them. When I finally docked the boat, I was shivering and had Goosebumps all over my body. I got out and found a sign and it faintly said "Welcome to New Moon Island" I smiled to myself and started to walk. I was rubbing my arms to get warmer, and it worked! I eventually found a forest and started walking through it, but I had a bad feeling about it, but little did I know, it was a very good idea. As I got to the center of the forest, I saw a small clearing. "Man, this is it?! Screw this I'm going home!" As I turned around I froze in fear at what I saw.

Floating in front of me, was the Pitch-Black Pokémon, the Bringer Of Nightmares, Darkrai. I just stood there staring into his one eye, scared to move. He finally spoke, but his voice was deep, and fearful. "Why have you come here?" I shakily rubbed my arms "I…I found this b…boat and I decided to take a t…trip to this i…island!" He smirked at me and I got scared "C…can I please g…go?!" He chuckled and looked at me "But I haven't had my fun with you yet!" My eyes widened "F…fun?! What kind of f…fun?!" He smirked as he revealed his hard, throbbing 10 inch red member. I gasped and looked at him "Y…you want me to do t…this with you?!" He nodded slowly "Or, I could blast you into a nightmare and leave you here." I shook my head rapidly "N…no don't do that please!" He smirked "Then get to work!"

I dropped to my knees in front of him and open my mouth wide for his throbbing Pokemeat. He shoved his member in and we both moaned and I started to suck. He moaned louder and started to pant "More! Sucked harder and take more!" I started to push my head further down and suck harder, earning louder moans from him. He placed his claws on the back of my head and grabbed my hair and made me go faster. I whimper and moaned louder as he was pounding half of his member down my throat. "Oh Arceus I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered and sucked harder and faster. He moaned in ecstasy and he started to cum down my throat. I started to drink his salty cum as he pumped it down my throat. When he finished, he pushed me off softly and I fell to my hands and knees panting hard.

He floated down and started to undo my pants and he slid them down exposing my ass to the cold air. I shuddered at the cold ass and I gasped as he grabbed my hips. "Are you ready for this?" I nodded slowly and looked back "Y…yes Darkrai I'm ready! Shove it in me now!" I couldn't believe what I just said, but it was to late. As I finished saying that, he rammed his hard throbbing prick half way into my tight ass. I screamed in pain/pleasure as I was penetrated. He started ramming into my hard and fast as I screamed into the night. He grabbed a clawful of my hair and tugged it hard, making me yelp. "Moan my name! Moan it now!" I was panting hard as he pounded me "OHHHHH DARKRAI MORE, POUND ME MORE!" he pounded harder and faster. I started to jack of fast and moaned louder into the night. He started to pant with me "Ohhhhh, god I'm gonna cum!" I looked back "OH DARKRAI CUM IN MY ASS PLEASE!" he screamed and started to pump me full of his seed and I started to cum all over the clearing floor.

I fell forward as we stayed there, as he pumped me full. When he finished, he pulled out and collapsed next to me. I touched his face and kissed him, he was surprised, but kissed me back. I got up and put my pants back on and moaned softly as I felt the cum leaking out of my ass. He smiled at me "You can go now, I just needed a release" I ran over to him "c…can we do this again sometime?!" He looked surprised, but nodded. I smile and kissed him and waved as I walked back to the boat, happy, that I took the boat ride.


End file.
